gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (2012 Video Game)
'''Spider-Man '''is a 2012 free-roaming action adventure superhero game featuring Spider-Man. It is a remake of the 2000 video game of the same name. Plot Peter Parker attends a scientific demonstration by Doctor Otto Octavius, although Peter knows that Octavius is a super criminal known as Doctor Octopus. Also present at the demonstration is Eddie Brock, Peter's old friend who is on rocky ground with his employer, J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle. Suddenly, someone disguised as Spider-Man appears on the stage and steals Octavius' experiment. Everybody rushes to evacuate as armed guards try to take the impostor on and fail. Peter decides that it isn't the best time for him to appear as Spider-Man and runs for it. Eddie manages to snap a few photos of the impostor, who then steals the camera and smashes it. Eddie, once again blaming Peter for all of his troubles, lets his rage get the better of him and the symbiote resurfaces and takes over. As the police begin a manhunt for Spider-Man, Peter meets Black Cat on a rooftop and she admits that she knew he never would of commited the crime. She then informs him of an armed robbery taking place at a nearby bank. Peter gains access to the building via the roof and defeats the thugs, saving the hostages. Mac Gargan, aka the Scorpion, blaming Jameson for his personal deterioration, attacks him in his office at the Bugle building so Peter rushes to battle him. However, after saving his life, Peter has the police called on him by Jameson. After being pursued by a police chopper, he is attacked by Daredevil, but manages to convince him that he is innocent. Rhino attacks a power plant, so Peter confronts him and entices him to ram into a power box, electrocuting himself. Black Cat then reappears and tells her that Venom has been spotted again. Peter searches for him and confronts him at a construction site. Venom then escapes down into the sewers. Peter pursues him and must fight his way through hordes of lizard men living in the tunnels. He runs into Curt Connors, aka the Lizard, who explains that Venom has trapped him and taken over his minions. Connors gives him directions to Venom's lair, where Peter finally confronts him. After they battle, Peter convinces Venom that he has been framed and Eddie manages to briefly retake control and agrees to help him. They arrive at the Daily Bugle to investigate as Venom senses the presence of his spawn, Carnage. Peter battles his way through the symbiote infested building and encounters Mysterio. Mysterio reveals that his bosses plan is to take over New York with a symbiote army. Peter tracks the symbiotes to a warehouse, under which is hidden a large cloning facility where the symbiotes are being created. He follows a pathway to an underwater base encounters the true mastermind; Doctor Octopus, who ochestrated the entire plot with Carnage. Venom begins to wrestle with Carnage while Peter battles Doc Ock. Venom manges to seperate Kleetus Cassidy from the symbiote, which then reattaches itself to Octavius. The monster attacks and knocks Venom out while battling Peter, with their fight destroying the base around them. Peter escapes with Eddie, leaving the Venom symbiote behind as the base is destroyed, finally putting an end to Octavius' plan. The game ends with Peter playing cards with the Punisher, Daredevil and Captain America while Black Cat dances with the Human Torch. Voice Cast James Arnold Taylor - Peter Parker/Spider-Man Brian Bloom - Matt Murdock/Daredevil Grey DeLisle - Felicia Hardy/Black Cat David Kaye - Captain America Roger Craig Smith - Johnny Storm/The Human Torch Keith Szarabajka - Frank Castle/The Punisher JK Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson Steve Blum - Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus Tom Kenny - Kleetus Cassidy/Carnage Rick D. Wasserman - Eddie Brock/Venom Charlie Adler - Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard Michael Dobson - Mac Gargan/The Scorpion Peter Lurie - Rhino Tom Kane - Quentin Beck/Mysterio Sequels The game was followed by two sequels; Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro in 2013 and Spider-Man 3: Mysterio's Revenge in 2014. Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel